


Revelation 12:7

by athletiger



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger
Summary: "Then war broke out in heaven. Michael and his angels fought against the dragon, and the dragon and his angels fought back." (Revelation 12:7 NIV)This is the story of Crowley and Aziraphale before the Fall.





	Revelation 12:7

**Author's Note:**

> First Good Omens fic! Short and sweet, love so deep for the characters who were brought to life in the TV adaptation. Forbes called it platonic love, but we all know better.
> 
> Thanks [duckmoles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles/pseuds/duckmoles) for beta-ing this fic!

As much as being an angel is fun, Crowley feels as if there is something…lacking in the miracles and holier-than-thou egos that all his colleagues have. All they do is follow the divine plan that the Man up above has planned, and after four millennia of golden lyres and pearly white sheets, Crowley is ready for something _more_.

Like chaos.

So when Lucifer declares war against God, Crowley decides to just hop on over and join his ranks because _that_ sounded like fun.

Only problem is that he would be leaving his dear Aziraphale behind. Poor, sweet Aziraphale, who is 2000 years younger than him and quite a bit more innocent and kind-hearted than him.

“Must you go?” Aziraphale pleads, wide-eyed and pouting, the look that takes all of Crowley’s concentration not to crumble under it. “Are you not happy with God’s ineffable plan?”

That’s low, pulling out the God card. That, and the way those gentle arms wrap around his waist. It’s nearly enough for Crowley to give up his plans for doom.

“Azirapahale,” Crowley croons, leaning down to press his lips against Aziraphale’s. Those lips are blessed with the lingering traces of honey, warm and delicious, perfect in every way imaginable. Crowley loves him, but as much as he loves this, he’s tired of the routine work that the angels do. So, he miracles his dearest to sleep and places him back onto their bed before he creeps away.

He takes one look back at the gorgeous figure and wishes him the best before he leaves, slightly aching with regret for what he has done and what he’s about to do.

It would be a terrible sin to mess up God’s perfect plan, wouldn’t it?

The downside to all of this is that the next time Crowley meets Aziraphale on the battlefield, the angel doesn’t remember him.

“Demon!” Aziraphale shouts, brandishing his flaming sword at Crowley. Mild anger twists his beautiful angel’s face, and that’s not right – he should only have a sweet smile gracing his lips. Distracted by the thought, he nearly misses his next words. “Repent, and you shall face the Lord’s mercy!”

Oh brother. There was a _reason_ he decided to fall disgracefully. But he supposes he should apologize for running off last he met him.

Crowley sniffs.

“Aziraphale, I’m so– “ Crowley begins, but then he shuts up when the sword presses dangerously close to his throat. He can feel the heat of the flames reaching out towards him.

“How do you know my name?” Aziraphale demands.

“It’s Crowley, don’t you remember me?” Based on the unsure look that crosses his face, it’s clear that Aziraphale doesn’t, and Crowley’s heart tumbles down into the deep, dark pits of Hell.

“I don’t know you,” the angel says. “I only know my duty, and that is to tell you to repent and you shall face the Lord’s mercy.”

“And if I don’t?”

Aziraphale takes a step closer, sword still outstretched towards Crowley’s neck and forcing him to take a step back. “If you don’t, I shall strike you with my sword, and you shall face Hell’s fiery pits of eternal flame!”

“Aziraphale – “

“Don’t say my name, Demon!” Aziraphale cries, and he strikes. Crowley leaps back, away from swinging range.

“Angel,” Crowley corrects himself, “please, you don’t want to do this.”

“I must! The Lord has called upon me to fight the demons and what God says, I must do!”

“But you don’t!” Crowley says, leaping backwards again. “I don’t want to fight you!”

“You don’t have a choice – it’s all part of God’s ineffable plan.”

He doesn’t want to hurt Aziraphale, but he doesn’t have a choice because Aziraphale is still coming after him with his flaming sword. Finally, Crowley stops running, slowly turns around as his former lover brandishes his sword high above his head.

Crowley stretches his arms out and lets the sword touch him.

He can’t hurt Aziraphale; he never could. He loves him too much. So he accepts the punishment, falling, falling, falling, down into the deepest and darkest pits of Hell…

And he hopes one day Aziraphale will remember him.

In the meantime, Crowley has heard that God placed a tree in the middle of the Garden of Eden, the one that gives knowledge between good and evil to those who eat the fruit, and perhaps he can do what he wanted to do in the first place: have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a [tumblr](https://la-toratempesta.tumblr.com)!


End file.
